


Under the Moonlit Sky

by Gekiai



Series: Moonlit Vampiric Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: Hinata, a 600-year-old vampire, had such a burning desire to relive her old human life, that she decided to turn a helpless man into a monster. She loved that monster, the monster viciously loved her back, but in the end, he was only a monster. Mature themes ensue. Primarily Sasuhina, with some side pairings. More characters and tags will be added as story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I developed the plot for this fic a while ago, and I’m excited to finally apply it to one of my favorite pairings.
> 
> As indicated by the (vague) summary, this is a story featuring vampires. A few of my vampire ideas and traits are a hodgepodge of other ideas I had read in my favorite vampire tales.
> 
> Because this is an AU, and a supernatural one at that, some of the characters may appear to be a little OOC sometimes. It’s the difficulty of imagining characters in such a different universe, and I’ll try my hardest to stick to their character. Critique is always appreciated!
> 
> Another thing to add is that Sasuke is bisexual within this story, which indicates that yes, there will also be mxm scenes as well. If this is an issue, than I suggest you skip those chapters when the time comes. This story is fairly versatile in terms of ships and pairings, and while that can be bothersome to some, it will be fleeting. Sasuhina is the primary ship.
> 
> Furthermore, this fic becomes very explicit in some parts. This chapter can be a bit disturbing. Just a warning. 
> 
> As always, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just…this universe and plot.
> 
> I have high hopes for this one, and I hope you all enjoy it!

_Hinata stared down at the young infant in her arms. She seemingly had equal amounts of features of her husband's and her own. The jet black tuft of hair was a given, but her eyes and lips were those of her mothers. Her lips and facial shape were of Hinata's husband, however. The woman viewed her as the most beautiful baby she had ever set eyes on—she was her treasure. Her reason to be._

_The sound of the door sliding open caught the female's attention. A smile graced her face as she saw the man enter and take off his shoes and shed himself of his bags. Her husband was a simple farmer but had a kind and patient heart. He was always one to hold others above himself and a voice of reason and wisdom for those around him. Underneath the dirt and grub, he had delicate and handsome features, too. His long hair and eyelashes were a noticeable feature of his. He was Hinata's other treasure._

_The small family was quite ordinary for the time period and could easily be mistaken with the many other families that lived nearby. They also weren't privileged by any means. The farmer only got by on what he could. He had been too frail to become a samurai, which was viewed as a distinct and prestigious job anywhere. Hinata simply tended to things in the home, took care of the animals, and, occasionally, traded some wares she created on the market a couple of miles away._

_The man joined his wife in watching the now sleeping baby in her arms._

_"She's beautiful, isn't she.." He muttered, his voice velvety and warm. Hinata nodded in agreement, slowly leaning over to press a kiss to the man's cheek._

_"She is, and she and Mom missed you a lot today.." The woman admitted this with a mild blush on her cheeks. Hinata was still working on being straightforward with her affections. She had always had a timid disposition, but she was trying to fix that. After all, she and this man had been acquainted for years before their marriage._

_"Is that so..?" He chuckled some underneath his breath and nuzzled a nose to her hair gently. He had missed them a lot too. As always, tilling the fields all day was exhausting, but coming back to his family was his main motivation._

_Life could be difficult at times. With the new lord now in power, their taxes were steadily increasing. Luckily, the farmer was making just enough to pay them off, but any higher, and they'd have to start sacrificing a few things. With a new mouth to feed now, too, things would gradually become more complicated. Thinking too much about these things would plaster a look of worry in the man's countenance, something that seemingly a lot of people in their town seemed to possess already. So his resolve was to live life one day at a time._

_Hinata rose and laid the baby in a small bed that the farmer had created by hand. For a few more seconds she watched the child before returning to the man. The two spoke in low voices as the baby slept, the man beginning to eat what Hinata had left for him from dinner._

_It was a typical night for the two of them. Talking about their day and whatever else came to their minds, cleaning up, changing into their nightwear and then heading to bed in their futons. They always ended up staring at one another until one or the other fell asleep first. It was a game they had started playing spontaneously and committed to it ever since._

_The two of them were lucky in the sense that they still held such a strong love for one another after such a long time. People always joked that the two of them appeared to be teenage lovers who were in love for the first time—and the two took such compliments with grace. Hinata felt lucky enough to meet her soulmate so soon in her life, and on the first try, too._

_The woman's eyes started to shut slowly when all of a sudden, she felt the sheets of her futon be pulled off. Upon opening her eyes again, she saw her husband on top of her. She couldn't help but turn a shade of red._

_"You know we shouldn't.." They couldn't afford another child. Besides, Hinata was still sore from the childbirth she'd endured not so long ago._

_"Who said we were?" was his casual response, resting one of his calloused hands on her cheeks and stroking the soft skin with his thumb._

_A shudder ran through her body at the gentle touch. Of course, she didn't mind that his hands were rough. It wouldn't feel right if they weren't._

_He noticed the effect such a simple action had on her, and a small smirk came to his lips. The man leaned down and was about to press a kiss to her lips when there was loud rapping on their door._

_Hinata was the first to react and quickly distanced herself from her husband._

_"Who could that be?" She asked in a hushed voice. He didn't answer and slowly stood up, creeping towards the door without a sound._

_The man slid the door open and was greeted by a tall man. He was wearing torn samurai garb and looked to be incredibly sickly looking. Never had he seen a samurai so pale before._

_"I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night.." He started to say, gradually falling into a bow, his long black hair obscuring his face._

_"I have been separated from my comrades. I am lost, and I am on the brink of starvation.." The stranger was visibly shuddering as he looked up at the farmer. "Would you be kind enough to offer your assistance?"_

_This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, actually. Many stragglers, from elders to young orphaned children, stopped by their door to often ask for food or shelter for the night. Depending on what was available at the time, the family usually offered their assistance without a single thought._

_But lately, such visits hadn't been happening so much, at least since this new ruler took over. The family and their neighbors started to theorize that maybe travelers were avoiding going through their town altogether. Things had begun to grow that dangerous._

_Before the farmer could address his wife, Hinata was already up by the fire, beginning to prepare something. They had just enough food for the stranger. Tomorrow, they'd have to eat what their animals and fields produced, if anything._

_"Yes. Come inside." He stepped aside, and the stranger entered their small home, looking around._

_Naturally, their home was small, just the right size to fit all 3 of them. The floor was dirt, except for the area where their futons were. That area was tatami flooring, and the kitchen was wooden for the most part. The only decor was a few vases with flowers in them, created by the potterer in town (a family friend), a chest, and a low table with four cushions. Very simple and minimalist the home was._

_There were a plethora of lovely smells, but one stood out to him in particular. One was especially sweet. Anyone would assume that the stranger was picking up the scent of the food on the fire, but instead, it was that of a small human child._

_His eyes darted to the baby sleeping soundly in the crib. That was the smell he had detected all the way from the road._

_"Where exactly did you lose your way?" The farmer asked, in an effort to sense out the man's situation and possibly help him._

_The pale man turned to face the human with a smile. A forced one. "A few miles back. We were engaged in battle.." He clasped at his arm, to fake injury. Really, there was not a single wound on the man. Just his clothing was torn._

_The human was already looking over him searchingly, for a wound or blood of some kind. He wouldn't find one. Shit. Why did he decide to say 'battle'? This creature was always messy when it came to deceiving humans. He was best at just attacking._

_The farmer was already suspicious. He was no fool. Still, he attempted to answered steadily, "Really? You must be a good fighter—"_

_And that's when the creature lunged forward before a blink of an eye, his hand clasped with an inhuman grip around the farmer's throat._

_"Move an inch, and I'll fucking rip your head off." The vampire growled, his eyes visibly crimson in the weak light of the fire, his fangs glittering tauntingly. The only sound that came from the man was one of sputtering and struggle. He was already starting to feel light-headed because of the tight grasp._

_Hinata let out a fearful scream, her body nearly toppling over because of shock. She had never witnessed anyone move that fast in her life. Not even the greatest warriors moved like that. And seeing her love in the grips of death— she was more in fear of her husband's safety and her child's than her own._

_The scream and following baby's cry caused the vampire to flinch. The noise would get him in trouble. He had to act fast. He threw the man like he was a mere doll into a nearby wall. The impact caused him to fall unconscious on impact._

_The woman attempted to stand and dash over to her child's crib, but the vampire blocked her way, a smirk on his lips._

_"I'm having a difficult decision figuring if I want to kill you first or the child.."_

_"W-What are you.." The woman cowered in fear. Tears were already welling up in her eyes. From that short scene, she knew she didn't have a chance against this creature. But she wasn't going to give up so soon._

_The vampire didn't answer, merely turning to the crying baby in the crib. He made a few steps towards the child, the smell of her young blood overwhelming his senses until he felt a weird sensation in his side. He looked down and saw a sword that had penetrated him._

_Ah, the humans' toys._

_He cackled a sinister laugh and grabbed the hilt of the sword, which Hinata was still holding, and flung it away. The woman flew backward because of the force._

_She was able to see the wound on the man heal in an instant. The substance on the sword was a much deeper red and had a thicker consistency than typical blood. He wasn't human._

_"Don't touch her!" She shrieked, deciding now to just lunge at the man. By the time she'd managed to get on his back and claw at his face, the man had already bit the baby. The baby's cries were already faltering as her blood was draining from her tiny body. The fact that the man decided to attack such a vulnerable, small infant showed his lack of morality. Hinata could barely fathom such immorality._

_The woman on top of him was like a pesky fly. He had no desire to kill her, however. Once he'd laid eyes on her, he decided he would take her, without much of a second thought._

_He grasped at one of her hands, crushing the bones effortlessly and pushed her off his back. The female yelled out in agony, shuddering significantly from the pain that was wracking through her entire body._

_"It's too late for your little one." The man said with a deep chuckle. "Her blood was absolutely delicious, and I'm sure yours will be tasty too."_

_A blood-sucking creature? Hinata had never known such things existed. There was always tales and lores of mythical gods and creatures that everyone learned about when they were younger, but none contained a blood-sucking creature. Maybe one that ate flesh but.._

_The woman was petrified with fear, pain, and sorrow. Still, she started to cry pitifully. What bad luck had her family received to summon such a creature? Her baby deserved a future, and it had been stolen from her in an instant. How could anyone be so heartless?_

_"Not…not so fast.." The weak voice was the farmer. He stood up, with obvious struggle and turned to the intruder. He saw his wife in pain, a pang of hurt and adrenaline running through him. He was smart enough to realize he had no way of defeating this attacker; he was only a poor, incredibly lean man who tilled away in the fields all day. At least he could try to compromise with whatever this was, in for his family to get out of this alive. He had no knowledge of what had happened to his daughter just yet._

_The vampire turned to him, an intrigued grin coming to his face. "It looks like you can barely stand." The blood that was running from the man only excited him further. Naturally, the baby wasn't enough._

_The farmer had a lot of pride, but he was a pacifist, so this next course of action he deemed necessary. He knelt down and bowed his head, enough for it to touch the ground._

_"Please..spare our lives. I'll do anything." He, too, was beginning to shake out of fear._

_"I want the wench." He pointed to Hinata, who was still sobbing uncontrollably._

_The farmer looked up then, furrowing his eyebrows. That was one thing he could not allow. Surely, he was ready for anything, but he could not live without her, or allow this man to take and do whatever he wished with her. His pride wouldn't allow it either. He would rather die instead._

_"That is the one thing I cannot do." He said firmly, willing himself to stop trembling as he stared straight into the eyes of this creature._

_The vampire's face flashed from smugness to anger as he growled, "Then die!" And flew at the man._

_Hinata covered her eyes in horror as she heard the cries of her husband, the succeeding splatter of blood, and the snapping of disjointed limbs. It was all over in a matter of seconds, and she could only feel a suffocating dread wash over her body. Her life was gone within minutes. And this creature? Why did he want her? She wanted death instead._

_She peaked through her eyes and saw the pool of blood, and what looked like her husband's arm. She let out another bewildered shriek, perhaps even louder than the first one before a hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her windpipe._

_She couldn't move as the man crawled atop of her and bit her neck. The vampire shuddered as he was seemingly engulfed in her scents. Her skin was incredibly soft; she smelled of fresh lavender with a hint of eucalyptus, and her blood… The creature gorged himself, savoring her taste. She was almost as good as the baby._

_Soon, the woman's heart rate indicated her impending death, and the man pulled back. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her body silently fighting for life. And he would give it. She would be reborn. Dead. And she would be his._

* * *

That was how Hinata came to be. She had been blessed with immortality, though by an unfit vampire. The man was infamous for his brashness during that time and was killed merely a century after her rebirth. His death was her freedom.

In that century, she had struggled to learn the ways of vampire life through a man who had pretty much rejected vampire society. He operated on a very different wavelength than most vampires, finding pleasure in stealing people's prey, defying treaties, massacring towns on a whim, and whatever else he felt. To make matters worse, he was an extremely powerful vampire, despite his young age. Vampires typically strengthened the longer they lived, and her captor had somehow defied such a pattern.

Additionally, she was practically tortured by this man and held captive. He was aware she wanted to escape, and consequently, had her shackled up. He would give her little to eat and would force himself onto her. This was only exacerbated by the fact that the two were spiritually linked, since he had changed her and breathed her new life. Notwithstanding that, Hinata grew to become increasingly wary of vampire men, wondering if all of them were like that. Fortunately, in the next centuries, she learned much more on her own, and such prejudice was beginning to ebb.

Hinata, luckily, did not retain any of her captors' bad traits. Her human personality had followed her into immortality: charismatic, soft-spoken, empathetic, among others. The only thing that had, perhaps, changed was the soft-spoken part. No longer was she as shy as she was in her humanhood. She was more assertive. Furthermore, the perks of being a vampire were the more well-fed they were, the more beautiful they appeared. At times Hinata would even feel sexy, which was a feeling she hadn't truly experienced prior.

Still, she used her quieter nature in ways to reel in humans, only so she can feed on them. She'd never killed a human, though, and wasn't planning on it. Her peaceful nature granted her into a clan of prestigious and reliable vampires. She was also able to build a fortune for herself through multiple careers and jobs, all honest work.

Even though Hinata never had to work if she didn't want to, her current venture was a business. She ran a small eclectic and aromatherapy shop in the city, for the humans, although she'd occasionally have a vampy customer.

Her days were peaceful and fulfilling, at least initially. She created strong bonds with humans, who did not detect she was not inhuman. Her profits were consistent and steadily increasing. But once her 600th birthday had hit, her feelings of loneliness started to grip at her. Her older friends had always told her about this, but now, it was coming a reality.

Hinata hadn't had a consistent partner in over a century, not including the small dates she occasionally went on with humans and one man in her clan. After her recovering from the aftereffects of her captor's death, she had dated a human male until his death. Though their love was sweet and innocent, it was, ultimately, unfulfilling, and doomed for failure because of her immortality and his lack thereof. Not for an instant did she consider turning him; it'd be too much pain for him to endure.

However, now she was on the search for someone she could be with for eternity. Though it had been so long ago, the images of her human sweetheart would still haunt her on a near-daily basis. Even now, she remembered his face in explicit detail. And her child's..

She bit her lip as she'd try to push these thoughts away constantly, but on some nights, she'd end up crying herself to sleep. Something in her life had to change.

And so one day, she found hope.

While working in the store and instructing one of her human colleagues (the poor child), a man entered the store.

"O-Oh!" The teenage girl had dropped her tablet, and Hinata had flinched at the clatter it made. Of course, as a vampire, her senses were heightened tremendously. She loathed loud, sudden noises.

Her eyes glanced towards the man, and she too felt her barely existent breath stop. It was him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet black hair, delicate features, semi-tall figure–images of her human husband flashed in her mind, and Hinata felt herself tensing up so much that she heard the ladder rung snap under her grip.

But it wasn't him.

Even so, Hinata found his similarity in appearance too uncanny.

Her young employee rushed over to the customer, saying a quick, "Welcome!" before pretending to busy herself with some work, while also sneaking furtive glances in the man's direction.

Hinata let out a low exhale and went to go behind the cashier's counter, she too, moving to a spot to watch the man more "casually". He was looking first at some of the candles she had, opening up a few to give them a short whiff. The vampire felt a tinge of pride as a ghost of a grin crossed his features. She had set those candles out only yesterday after it had taken her a few weeks to create that entire batch. Other products in the shop were created by hand, while the remainder, she bought through a vendor.

The unfortunate thing about being a vampire was that she had limited time to be in the sun everyday–6 hours to put it roughly; in those hours, she either worked, ran errands, dabbled in her hobbies and craft, or tended to the small herb garden she had. If she stayed out in the sun any longer, she wouldn't necessarily burst into flames like legend portrayed; instead, she'd become horribly exhausted, her strength and abilities lessening to those of a human. In the most extreme case, her "blood" would pretty much start to boil, and then she  _would_ die.

It was the main reason her tiny shop had unconventional hours, though some days she had her other staff take over so she could rest.

"Do you need help finding anything?" By then, Hinata had wandered over to the handsome man. When he looked towards her, she felt a small bout of shyness rush over her. Of course, she was bold enough to approach him first, but everything else, she was uncertain of. Even if she'd been alive so long, she hadn't necessarily mastered the art of conversation, much less "flirting".

However, something in her made her want to initiate something even she was so unconfident in.

She wanted him.

She couldn't explain this attraction besides it was a feeling of tingles, heat, and tugging.

"Actually, I do." Was his short answer, placing the candle back. He actually would have bought it, but he had to resist. His older brother would probably pester him about his purchasing practices later.

"Do you have any herbs here?"

Hinata visibly lit up when he asked. So he seemed to be into this sort of stuff too. Interesting. She couldn't help but wonder if he simply enjoyed natural and herbal remedies or practiced a religion of some sort.

"Of course," she led him over to where she kept the herbs, allowing him to examine them as closely as he wished. The vampire was quiet as the human looked, her eyes observing everything from the shade of pink his lips were, the way his hair fell around his neck–

"I'll take the sage and chamomile." He said finitely after a few moments, eventually catching her gaze. When their eyes contacted, the tugging sensation seemed to intensify, and Hinata was barely able to hold her facade. However, she felt a bout of hope when she saw his jaw visibly tighten. It seems, he too, was affected by something between the two of them.

"Alright, I'll help you out at the counter." She said then, feeling her voice grow softer and falter slightly, much to her dismay. Her old self was coming back so quickly.

Once at the register, she couldn't help but ask with clear interest, "What are you planning to use these for?"

"For soaps. I find a lot of products don't really work as well as I hope with my skin, so I figure I'd make it myself. I'm still trying to figure some things out, of course."

It was pretty much a secret from most of his associates. Most people would think such a hobby was "feminine", but the man didn't care whether or not something was viewed within a certain constraints of gender normalities. It was all trivial to him.

"I wish you the best of luck. I used to make my own soaps and such a while back, so I have a little experience." she admitted, with a short nod. "So I would be happy to help, if needed." Hinata hoped she wasn't extending herself too far to the point that it would come across weird.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled shortly, a handsome smile, before he retrieved his items in a bag from her. "Thank you."

"Thank you, have a nice day." she said, watching his back now. Without thinking, she added, "Hope you come back soon."

He turned at that, and said with a smirk, "I'm sure I will."

Charmed by the response she received, Hinata smiled some to herself, not acknowledging the gawkish look her young employee was giving her.

* * *

_Fuck._

That was the first thing he could think of as he exited that shop. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest, and it was practically embarrassing to the man. No one had ever flustered him that much since he was a schoolboy in high school. Perhaps one could even say, middle school.

It was obvious that he had no issue with attracting people of the opposing and same sex, but  _her._ She had some kind of effect on him that he couldn't describe. He found her cute as well as enticing; actually, he could've settled with flirting with her more or outright fucking her, but he'd froze up.

At least he remained decent, and kept up his charming, almost nonchalant demeanor as best he could. He, too, could tell she had been trapped in his spell. He'd definitely have to come back.

Once the man stepped outside, he only had to walk a few feet before he saw his older brother. He was leaned against a pole, smoking a cigarette as he surveyed the streets.

"Got what you needed?" The man glanced up at the title of the store as he asked.  _Hyuga's Essentials._

"Of course." he'd answered shortly, staring at the other man's cancer stick that he held oh-so casually in his hand. He wasn't going to say anything, mainly because he was a past-smoker himself. But this habit, if it continued, of his older brother would start to become problematic.

The eldest caught his gaze and muttered, "Before you say anything, I'm glad that you're starting to care for your body, but I'm not caught up to your pace just yet,  _Sasuke_." He clearly admired his young brother's efforts, but it was his passive way of saying, he wasn't going to quit in the foreseeable future.

He understood why his younger brother had decided to turn his lifestyle around. Since high school, Sasuke had struggled with drug addiction, which not only got him in jeopardy with the law, but it put on a strain on his relationships, including their own. Now, the younger male had just left rehab a few months ago, and was going forth with his new "natural" way of living. To say the least, the eldest brother was very proud.

Sasuke grunted lowly and started walking in front of the other. The two were on their usual bi-weekly outing. The brothers were quite busy with their lives, so they had to set a designated time to meet with one another. They always looked forward to seeing one another again and tried to switch up their meeting places frequently. This time, they'd both decided to go shopping, for Sasuke's new "hobby" and for his brother's dire need to change his wardrobe. His suits were starting to wear out, and there was a silent standard to uphold one's appearance on his job. Then again, he didn't really have to try hard to look good, according to others.

"So what kind of suit were you looking for?"

"Just black and midnight blue suits. Nothing too fancy."

The two continued walking on to a clothing store that was a block or so down the street. The two, of course, attracted many glances by passerbyers. It was a normal occurrence for the two brothers. They seemed to be taller than the general populace (in their country, at least) and notably attractive. Their family had lovely genes, so they'd been told.

By the time they ended up at the store, the eldest one received a call on his phone.

"Yes, this is Detective Uchiha." There was silence and Sasuke looked over at his brother. He knew what was coming.

"Sorry, I'll head there right now." the other said lowly, and promptly ended the call.

"So you have to go?"

"That seems to be the case. They need me at the courthouse." He flashed an apologetic smile. "We'll have to hold this till next time, Sasuke."

"You always do this, Itachi.." He muttered, a cold edge to his voice.

The taller one walked over, placing a hand atop Sasuke's head. An affectionate gesture. "I know, but when work calls, I can't necessarily turn it down."

Sasuke held his tongue, trying his best to not sound like the pouty, spoiled child he'd been in their childhood. He looked up to and admired his brother tremendously. Itachi always seemed to be two steps in front of him.

While Sasuke struggled with delinquency and drugs, Itachi was able to graduate college early with many honors. Instead of pursuing higher degrees, he decided to join the police force in order to serve and protect the people. He received a few rewards while policing, particularly for his level-headedness in challenging situations as well as protecting his partner in a situation that risked both of their lives. Then, he eventually left patrol and became a detective. There, he still excelled, solving some of the toughest cases the city has had in the past years. Now he was perhaps one of the best detectives in the city.

In contrast, Sasuke never went to college. After high school, he went from job to job and was pretty much doing the same thing currently. Now he seemed to have a solid job at a cat cafe, tending to cats all day, and during the night, bartending at a local club.

He loathed the fact that he had to work two jobs, but it was the only way he could afford an apartment and his expenses on his own. He refused to move back in with his family.

Itachi held that pose for a couple more seconds before he took a few steps back. "Text me when you get back home, alright?"

"Sure." The brunet mumbled. After a brief exchange of goodbyes, Itachi turned the corner and was gone.

Sasuke stood there, pissed about the sudden ending to their outing. However, his irritation seemed to lessen when he thought back to the beautiful woman he had seen earlier.

* * *

As Hinata drove back home, she too, was thinking about that man. What most of her peers would have done could've been a simple solution: lured him in and went for a bite.

Even though she'd toyed with that possibility, she didn't have it in her heart to do such a drastic action so soon. She needed to see him again and get a true feel of his personality and other attributes. Maybe it made her sound old-fashioned that way; the physical attraction was definitely present, but that wasn't enough for her.

Furthermore, though he looked somewhat like her old love, there was something she sensed about him that was different and  _exciting._ Maybe he was her chance to finally get over him.

But what if he never came back?

Such an idea made her stomach turn into a knot, and she could only hope to whatever god the humans worshipped that he would return to her.

The vampire let out a wistful sigh and turned onto a grassy path. Her home was far from most civilization–tucked into the woods with a driveway that was nearly a mile long. It was a practically an estate; she had built the home and purchased the property roughly 200 years ago. Oddly enough, contractors never came by anymore; and if so, they were ones that her other vampiric contractors or investors had approved.

Humans were too difficult to deal with at times. They asked too many questions. Or perhaps, would try to report the vampires to the police. Because of that, most vampires had other vampires do their work. It was convenient that the vampiric race had evolved to take in a few hours of sunlight each day. If not, they probably would've become endangered because of the growing difficulties that modern society gave them.

She pulled up and immediately sensed that she wasn't alone. She already had a good idea of who it could be.

Hinata killed the engine and before she knew it, she saw a flash of clothing and her door was opened for her.

"Naruto.." she started to say.

"I know, I know. I couldn't stay away for too long."

Naruto was her overprotective "friend". Obviously, he was a vampire, a couple centuries her senior. Though the two had usually been on positive terms with one another, their relationship was complex. Mainly because of their courting history.

She stepped out of the car, her expression sheepish as she eyed the blond male. "Was there something you had to tell me?"

"Not really." He threw his hands behind his head in a casual gesture, "I just wanted to hang out."

"I won't be able to entertain you that much. I've worked all day." It was her gentle way of saying,  _she'd rather not_. But really, she didn't have it in the heart to turn the affable male away. In the past, she was angry enough to do so, but that just took too much energy.

A fox like smile crossed Naruto's face as he followed her into her home. "You work so much Hinata...it's as if you're trying to  _become_ human again."

She didn't answer just yet as she set down her bag and plopped down on one of her ornate couches. Her clan had been saying that for the past century and a half. At this point, she was partially tired of hearing it. What's wrong with keeping up with honest work? Sure, being a vampire had many perks, but she didn't have to take advantage of that whole-heartedly.

Besides, work kept her busy, and away from  _those_ thoughts.

"It keeps me busy. I don't know what else there is to do.." she admitted, biting her lip.

"Well, you can do–"

He started going off his own tangent about whatever, and Hinata barely listened. Mainly out of exhaustion. As much as she loved and cared for Naruto, his presence was a bit much compared to her more reserved nature.

"Yes.." was all she could manage to say.

"In all, there's a lot you could do. You're overworking yourself." he nodded deeply at his own words then went on to ask, "How was your day?"

"Interesting," she answered honestly. "I had a lovely customer at the store." if she were human, she would've blushed, but it seemed she didn't have that ability anymore.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "What do you mean? Was it a guy?"

Hinata glanced over to him, silently hoping Naruto wouldn't get jealous. The two had been done for about two centuries, but she was still anxious about telling these sort of things.

"Yeah.." her expression brightened up as her memory was refreshed. "He didn't do or say anything out of the ordinary but..he reminded me of  _him_ a lot."

Naruto nodded as he listened, "So..why didn't you do anything?" He seemed completely okay with this. Good.

"I...I thought about it. But I was unsure." Hinata said softly, looking down at her lap. Naruto had changed multiple humans in his life, so he talked about it as easy as if it were going to get a new toy. Otherwise, it was a fairly formidable task for any vampire.

"Hinata, you've been wanting a new mate for centuries! What if you don't see the dude again?"

"That's what I was thinking..b-but I can't just change a man's life like that! He might have a family..a girlfriend.."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "So what? We're vampires. We can pretty much do what we want."

Hearing such words made a pang pass within her. Obviously, the statement wasn't true, as clans had entire contracts and rules set out within and between them, but in terms of human life, it was pretty true. Vampires had all the power to annihilate the human race, but there were too many that sympathized with the human plight and also knew their survival guaranteed food. Therefore, many clans upheld that vampires try  _not_ to kill humans at any cost. It caused too much suspicion for everyone.

She swallowed and looked over at him, "So if I see him again, you think I should..go for it?"

"You should. Do it."

As brash as Naruto was, his advice and assurance was what she needed to push herself out of her comfort zone most of the time.

So next time, she would do it. She wouldn't hold herself back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I considered making the chapter longer, but I decided this was a reasonable place to end it.
> 
> Also I feel the need to say there won't be any NaruHina in this fic...like yes, there's side (insignificant) pairings, but this isn't one of them. Still, I hope the implication of it in the past won't bother folks.
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so please let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay but thanks for all the reviews and such? You guys are absolutely amazing.
> 
> I also want to give a special shout out to my beta reader for filtering through the trash and giving me the encouragement to put out this chapter. I needed it wheeze

 

He gently pressed down on the feline's toe beans and murmured, "See you next week, Akari." The tuxedo cat simply rolled over onto her back to get a better look at the male. Then, she proceeded to let out a soft, innocent mewl.

And suddenly, Sasuke was tempted to stay another ten minutes. These cats were so easy to love, and he loathed saying his goodbyes nearing the end of the week. Every week. But he had to go.

"We'll handle it from here, Sasuke," One of his coworkers said, a bright smile appearing on her face. She usually handled things very well, so he trusted her. The weekend staff tended to be a bit messier, which was partially why Sasuke avoided working weekends the best he could. Still, he admired her hard work and lack of nonsense while on the job, so their relationship was good.

"Thanks, I'll see you next week," was his response as he gave the cat some belly rubs, then finally departed to the staff room. His plans for the rest of the day were simple: to return back to that shop.

Over the past week and a half, he had kept his distance, mulling over things in his mind. Sasuke never orchestrated things to this level for anyone, to be frank. He usually just went with the flow since winging things in these sort of situations usually gave him a positive result.

However, he felt the need to be more careful. This woman seemed to be more soft-spoken than other people he had pursued in the past. He'd be mindful and accommodating as the last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable.

After changing out of his uniform and grabbing his belongings, he left his work and headed to the nearest train station. Both his jobs were in the more central part of the city, so public transportation was accessible and prevalent. It was both a blessing and a curse for Sasuke, for he had no need for a car (and another bill), but rush hour traffic was miserable. Now, he had a stroke of luck that he was leaving right before rush hour, so the crowds weren't as bad.

On the commute, he kept to himself, opting for a seat in the corner of the train car while he listened to his music. Mainly rock, with some pop. His music taste was typical for his age group, he felt. Finally, he arrived to the designated station after 15 minutes, which was when he got off. It was longer than most of his travels, since the shop seemed to be on the edge of town. He felt that was understandable, since such things catered to an alternative crowd. All the bustling shopping centers ruled the city central.

After a short walk, he finally stopped in front of  _Hyuga's Essentials,_ breathing out a soft exhale.

Now's the time.

He opened the door into the shop, the bells ringing clearly in the seemingly empty shop. The figure behind the register with long midnight blue hair seemed to jump at the sudden noise. It was her.

"Welcome.." she said as she turned, seemingly holding back a gasp once she recognized the male. A wave of relief had rushed over her. Now was her chance, too.

"Remember me?" he asked–in accordance with one of his most charming smirks–obviously knowing the answer as he stepped forward towards her casually, his hands in his pockets. As relaxed as he seemed, his heart was already thumping wildly in his chest.

"Of course.." the woman said softly, biting her lip as she did so, her eyes darting towards the ground.  _How could she ever forget him?_  Hinata, too, had a plan of her own. Naruto and her had devised it, if the case so came for it to be carried out. It was a bit brash for her tastes, but it'd get the job done. At least that's what Naruto assured.

"Great. I have a question to ask you, if you're not too busy." His body then started leaning against the counter, his face somewhat close to hers, but not invasively. Hinata still hadn't looked into his eyes, but sensed his overall presence, warmth, the low murmur of the blood coursing through his body...

"Of course, what is it?" she asked, forcing her eyes to meet his. They seemed to stay there.

"Would you tell me your favorite candle you sell in this shop?" he started to ask, "Oh, and would you like to go out with me sometime?"

It took Hinata a few seconds to register what was just said, and she stammered, "W-What?"

That threw her entire plan out the window. This was actually an even better course of action.

Sasuke then started to panic internally, wondering if he had been too forward. Should he had stalled a little more? So much for making a plan if he wasn't going to follow it.

He straightened up, a hand running through his hair briefly as he looked away for a moment. For others, he loathed repeating himself, but for her, he had no issue. He rephrased himself, "I asked if you wanted to go out with me when you're free? It'd be nice to get some advice from you," that part was bullshit, he really just wanted to spend time with her, "but I completely understand if you're not interested. Also, I want to know your favorite scent." Sasuke would be okay if she had rejected him. Rejection wasn't something he was afraid of. There's worse things in life that he'd experienced.

She had heard him the first time. She was just so.. _shocked._ Everything was falling into place so easily. Hinata was confident enough to notice that she had an appeal of some sort, but for someone to which she had such a strong connection with to make a first move was a rare occurrence.

"My favorite candle scent is lavender.." she started to explain. "But I enjoy eucalyptus and cinnamon spice as well. A-And, of course I'd like to go out with you.." she started fidgeting with her fingers below her waist as she spoke. Another human habit of hers she had apparently not let go of.

"Great," was his rather simple answer, a smile gracing his features once more. "I'm Sasuke, by the way. My favorite scent is lemon."

"Hinata.." she responded, a small laugh leaving her, mainly at the inclusion of their favorite aromas. Her laugh was already music to his ears. "It's very nice to meet you, Sasuke-san."

"You don't have to burden yourself with honorifics, 'Sasuke' is just fine."

Many of her human associates typically said such a thing, but Hinata couldn't help but be accustomed to formalities. Not using honorifics just seemed so strange to her if they weren't necessarily friends.

"Okay," she said with a determined nod, her eyes looking up at Sasuke with curiosity and anticipation. And that was the beginning of something Hinata had desired for so long.

* * *

Two days had passed.

Hinata waited at the train stop, trying to ignore the headache that she was currently suffering from. She hated these sort of places. Her senses were overloaded by the multitude of sights, sounds, and smells. And humans were  _everywhere._ It was a literal hell to be if she were hungry, but luckily, she had gotten her fill last night thanks to her clan.

It was roughly dusk, so worrying about sunlight wouldn't be an issue. The last two days she had been nocturnal to handle some vampiric matters and didn't have the energy to go to the shop. It felt strange to constantly switch between operating in the day to only at night, but she was used to doing it by now. Besides, a good rest made her look more appealing.

Sasuke wasn't late; she had simply came early. He hadn't eluded to her which place he had wanted to take her–she just hoped it wasn't a restaurant. She could entertain the act of consuming human food at a restaurant, but she'd have to dispose of it immediately after. And Hinata hated force vomiting.

"Sorry, am I late?"

The vampire looked up from her lap to see the brunette heading in her direction, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. How sweet of him. Maybe it was a cliche gesture to many, but she enjoyed flowers and the simple thought that it took.

"No, I just decided to come early." Hinata reassured, smiling sweetly. She rose up, allowing for her long black skirt to fall back into place, ending at her ankles. She wore a white blouse with it, buttoning it to the top most button since she didn't exactly want her cleavage spilling out on the first date (though it would work wonders to lure him in).

Her makeup was very simple, opting for more neutral colors on her eyes and lips. She did not need much anyway, since she was naturally glowing.

"I got these for you. Then I realized that it might be troublesome to carry them around the whole time." He handed the flowers to her, an apologetic look crossing his features. "Sorry about that."

Romance wasn't exactly his forte, if he was being honest to himself. He liked spontaneity and well..physicality, but for Hinata, that didn't seem to be a priority from the start. So even if Sasuke was well-experienced, this was all very new to him.

Hinata shook her head, examining the flowers closely. It was a bouquet of darker flowers including lavender and deep red roses. She personally enjoyed the uniqueness of it. It seemed Sasuke had put some considerable thought into it.

"I don't mind carrying them around wherever we go." She assured, beaming up at him. She would look like a lucky gal tagging along with such a handsome guy as he was.

After that short exchange, the bluenette was pretty much clueless in what she should do next. If she had a vampy partner, she would've grabbed his arm, but now she was hesitant. She was  _cold._ How would Sasuke, a non-knowing human, take that?

From Sasuke's point of view, he didn't want to touch her without her consent. Also, wouldn't it be weird to ask to hold her hand after they'd basically just met up? This took some time.

This overthinking from both of their sides caused a temporary moment of silence, to which Sasuke ended with an awkward laugh. "It's best we get going."

The two started walking, side by side, Hinata looking down some, before asking, "What do you do Sasuke?"

He let out a soft sigh as he thought of his answer, "I bartend, but I also work at a cat cafe."

"Cat cafe? Is that what it sounds like?"

"...You've never heard of them?" he chuckled, glancing over at her and noticing the budding curiosity on her face. "It is what it sounds like. You go there to eat with the company of cats. It's really great, if you like cats, that is."

"I..do." She said slowly, recalling that many centuries ago, she adored cats. Now, they seemed to hate her. For legit reasons, anyway. "I'm guessing you really love cats, Sasuke-sa...Sasuke?"

"Of course. I prefer their company over most other animals'." He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. He didn't understand the whole dog and cat debate. "You should stop by the cafe I work at sometime. We're one of the best in the area and the food's pretty great." He found the espressos with adorable cat foam to be his favorite option.

Their conversation came to a temporary pause as they turned down an alleyway, Sasuke coming to a stop in front of a hole-in-the-wall like place. It seemed to center around ceramics selling and making.

"I hope this is ok. It helps me find a creative outlet and it's..relaxing." He explained as he entered the store first, Hinata tagging closely behind.

Despite it being a crafting place, it was much more quieter than the streets they'd just come from. Hinata reveled in this. "I've never really done such a thing before..." she said, her eyes wandering around the store.

They were quickly tended to by a staff member that seemed fairly familiar with Sasuke, and were sat down at a station to begin sculpting.

Hinata started working with the clay rather awkwardly, not really knowing what she had in mind nor what to do. This caused her to take frequent looks at Sasuke across from her, who already seemed really immersed in his tiny project. She observed the concentration in his face and also how he held his body. "Are you often tense, Sasuke?"

It was a question he didn't expect, but he was touched by her concern. It meant a lot. "I am. I work frequently, so I don't have much time for myself. When I do, I find things like this to occupy myself. It takes my mind off things." In the past, he'd turn to more perilous activities.

He looked over at her then, asking, "And you, Hinata?"

"I..I guess I am, too." She said softly, her fingers moving aimlessly over the smooth material in her hands. "I don't think I work that much, but I always have things on my conscience. It's like I can't really reach tranquility with myself." The vampire admitted honestly. Her nightmares of that night were coming back more frequently than they had in the previous centuries. She was also more lonely than ever.

"I felt that way for a long time. Actually, I still do." He paused, setting down his work and going to wipe off his hands. His made what appeared to be a flower pot. Not too big, or too small, but just large enough to fit a few snipped flowers. He planned on giving it to her .

Hinata had resorted to making a snail (at least that's how she recalled they looked), since she couldn't put any more work into the blob that she had received. She simply concluded that her talents lay elsewhere.

"I was a very different person a few months ago," he started to say, watching as their clay was taken away to a kiln to be fired. "You would never find me doing anything like this," Sasuke was hesitant about revealing this to someone so soon, but this determined it all. She could accept his past, or nothing else mattered.

"Why..why do you say so?" Hinata didn't know what he was trying to say, but she was all ears.

"I suffered from addiction for years. I was almost imprisoned because of it." His eyes weren't meeting hers as he mentioned this, as if trying to focus on the other happenings going on in the shop. Hinata could tell he was ashamed of this.

"Ever since late middle school I was on a path spiraling downward into nothing. I became frustrated with school, the growing gap between my brother and I, and the lack of freedom I had because of my parents' ways. Drugs and my friends back then helped me forget about all of that. I couldn't rise to the expectations that my family had set for me."

Sasuke looked back at her then, intensely as though to gauge her response. "But after almost a year in rehab, I can proudly say that's all behind me. I'm completely clean, and despite being a bartender, I only drink for work purposes. And that isn't too often." The tendency for addiction seemed to run in his family, so he tried his best to prevent a new addiction that was all too common: alcoholism.

There was silence as Hinata nodded, "I'm glad you told me this so soon.." she started to say, "I think you're incredibly strong and courageous. I'm wishing you the best on your journey to a cleaner lifestyle. Of..of course I will be here to support you."

The brunette seemed to gradually relax once he heard her answer, his face lighting up. "Of course I want you to support me. You don't understand how glad I am that you still want to after hearing all of that."

"Each and every one of us has an imperfect past, I think it'd be fairly cr-cruel to think differently of you because of that.." she said softly.

"Thank you for saying that." With obvious hesitation, he reached out and placed his hand on top of Hinata's, which was laying idly on the table then.

They both flinched at the contact as their contrasting body heats met. "You're so cold.." Sasuke said in a gentle tone, taking her hand more into his and giving it small squeezes, his thumb rubbing over the top of it tenderly.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata gasped, almost wanting to shudder because of how great his body heat felt, as well as the softness of his hands. She wondered how it felt to be embraced in that warmth, or just embraced by him in general–thinking on the matter longer, she would have reddened.

"You have no reason to be sorry," he assured.

She nodded and slowly started to give his hand a squeeze as well. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, enveloped in a comfortable silence with just the sounds of the shop around them. Sasuke's eyes remained on hers, and Hinata found her own darting elsewhere. She still couldn't completely shake that shyness out of her.

Soon enough, their works were brought back and were ready to be painted. "What is it that you made right there?" he'd asked as he opted for a purple color to use.

"Oh..I tried to make a snail."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows incredulously. He was obviously holding back a laugh.

"Sa-Sasuke, are you trying to make fun of me?" She was starting to feel comfortable enough to hold a joke with him.

"If I am, what are you going to do about that?" He challenged with a smirk.

"I'll…." Hinata could only muster a small pout as she failed to come up with a comeback quick enough.

Sasuke now laughed victoriously, Hinata fully realizing the true beauty of his somewhat low voice. "Do nothing. I'm starting to think you wouldn't hurt a fly, Hinata."

"You'd be surprised." she said barely above a whisper, actually looking more somber about that fact than anything. As a vampire, she hated hurting others, but she had to in order to maintain her own vitality. And as she looked slowly over to Sasuke, observing the beauty of his pale neck, her desire for his blood would unfortunately, cause him pain. Actually, it'd cause him his life.

After some more idle chit chat between the two of them over painting, they dried their clay objects, paid, and left. Hinata felt confident enough to slide her arm around Sasuke's as they were going, noticing the shudder run through his body.

"You're not one to keep body heat, it seems."

"I've been told that..."

Good thing is, Sasuke didn't seem to suspect a thing. He just wanted to hug her.

He hadn't planned anything else after the pottery-making; he just wanted to spend time with her, and an extravagant date that would take up their entire evening seemed unnecessary.

Therefore, they found a place to sit in a nearby park and observed the now dark blue sky. The street lights glittered around them, but unfortunately, no stars were visible in their sky.

They were alone.

After a couple minutes of silence, Hinata started to say, "I...I feel I haven't told you much about myself.."

Sasuke glanced over to her, "I only assumed you'd tell me things with time. Don't feel pressured to go into as much detail as I did."

She bit her lip. Well, she could always fabricate a story like she usually did with her human counterparts. However, it wouldn't really matter in a few minutes.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to know?"

"Not in particular." he reclined back on the bench, his eyes still in the sky. "The only thing I want to know now is how you feel about me, and if you'd consider going out with me again."

He had the knack for getting straight to the point. This was a fact Hinata would either appreciate or feel cornered by.

"I..I think you're very interesting, Sasuke. There's an aura about you that has the confidence that I wish I had, and yet you're honest about yourself and your past. You have many admirable traits.." she spoke quietly, looking in her lap as she spoke. "From when I first saw you, you captured my interest. I don't know in what way, b-but the time we spent together has confirmed that. I really enjoyed tonight, and I do want to go out with you again..." And she will.

"Hinata," he calmly placed two fingers below her chin, turning her head to face him. If only she could blush..

"Thank you." It was all he could muster saying. He could repeat pretty much everything she said and the feelings would be mutual.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke and gave him a hug. This sudden action from her caught him by surprise, but he happily returned it, giving her a squeeze while doing so. "I want to keep you warm more often." he mentioned in a more comedic light, his voice slightly muffled.

"Please.." the vampire said lowly, her senses engulfed in his scents. Her nose glided for a half second along his jaw before her face burrowed in his neck. Sasuke didn't seem to mind such an intimate action at all. But the next thing...

He felt her teeth break his skin, and he let out a noise of surprise. He didn't expect such forwardness from her so soon. If  _that_ was what she wanted, he'd oblige. Sasuke's hands were about to go southward until he felt an even sharper pain that started to grow and spread from his neck and through his body. Then the suckling motions.

_She was sucking his blood._

"What the fuck are you–" He tried to push her back violently then as he felt his blood run down his neck and onto his clothes. But Hinata, as petite as she appeared, had the strength of perhaps 3 fit adult men and more. His struggling was pointless. Instead, she pulled back only to push him down forcefully onto the bench below them. She straddled him, her face looking particularly unreadable in those moments as she continued her work. In the back of her mind, she felt so guilty seeing him in pain and confusion like that.  _Just a little longer, Sasuke-kun.. I'm so sorry.._

Sasuke felt so many emotions at once, though the feelings of fear, pain, and betrayal being the most imminent. Of course, he didn't think vampires were real at first. Besides, didn't they not like the sunlight? And surely, he'd seen her in the daytime.

Was he going to die? He wasn't ready for death, not even if she looked like an angel from paradise–she was a creature of death.

He tried to yell out multiple times for help, but Hinata shut him up briskly by covering his mouth swiftly with her free hand, desperately hoping for her backup to appear. She couldn't even enjoy the taste of him, for her own guilt was starting to overwhelm her.

As Sasuke's vision was beginning to darken, he worried about his brother and how he would take his disappearance. He also contemplated his own choice to lead a better lifestyle since he'd barely begun that journey. It was being snatched away from him without his choice. Whatever higher being that controlled the universe seemed to hate him.

By the time Sasuke's struggling was beginning to lessen and his heartbeat gradually became quieter, her vampiric friend had appeared.

"You chose a place like this?" Naruto asked. He glanced at the flowers that sat not too far from them on the bench and raised an eyebrow.  _A date?_

Hinata pulled back, her usually soft eyes now feral and her mouth and chin stained with her new love's blood.

"He led me here.." was her feeble excuse as she held the dead man in her arms. This was only the first part.

"Well, we're gonna have to get out of here quickly so you can give him some of your blood in time. If we fuck this up, he's gone forever."

That was all Naruto had to remind her of before the both of them used their vampiric abilities to depart in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Itachi sat in his private office, ignoring the absurd hour that was read on the clock. Four A.M. His brother would scold him. But he couldn't make himself pull away from his work. It was of utmost importance–vampires. Vampire killings had been becoming more prevalent in the past few years, and Itachi was elected to an elite task force to handle such cases.

No one outside of the force really knew of such a thing; hell, pretty much no in one the department knew of it either, except the higher ups. Most humans didn't know or didn't believe vampires existed, so having a force specifically for handling and killing them would seem like fantastical nonsense.

Personally, Itachi enjoyed it. There were less protocols, so he could handle cases and vampires however he wished, just as long as the threat was extinguished. He had grown a bad appetite for vampires a long time ago, mainly because of an incident that had happened a while ago that involved himself. He assumed them all to be no good and wished to eradicate them. That along with his expertise made him the perfect fit for such a role. He did a hellishly good job, too.

He went to reach for his mug filled with tea before he realized a crack formed in it. When had that appeared?

As wise as he was, he knew such oddities wouldn't happen without a reason.

The universe was telling him something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter did end on a bit of a heavier note ..still, how do you guys feel? Let me know in the reviews pls!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone, I’m sorry it’s taken 5 million years to update. I had finished drafting this about 2 weeks ago, but I always procrastinate on editing. ;;
> 
> I’d finished editing early on too and decided to upload today because it’s my birthday lol
> 
> Again, lemme thank my beta reader for being amazing and wonderful uwu (gotta convince her to make an AO3 account)
> 
> Enjoy!

Darkness cloaked his consciousness. He was just a spirit, floating around in a shadow-like realm that had no clear boundaries- only everlasting darkness. He almost wanted to think he was just light-headed, except without the sense that he had a head, or a vessel to be exact. Breathing was nonexistent or pretty much impossible-- it felt like he was suffocating for eternity.

This was a dream, a horrifying one-- of nothing.

_Was this death?_

He wasn’t aware of it, but his captor was nearby. She had cut herself, letting her own blood flow just enough before the wound started healing itself once again.

“Just put some on his mouth, what are you waiting for?” Naruto’s voice was more urgent and forceful than usual out of the desire to make sure her first changed human didn’t die before it was too late. Such a thing had happened in his own experience, and the mourning his body endured was something he did not wish on anyone else.

Hinata swiftly let some of the blood drop upon Sasuke’s paling lips, hoping it was just enough to flow into him and make him born anew.

At first, nothing happened for the next couple minutes. These minutes were an absolute hell for Hinata, each passing second making her wonder if she had been too late and that she really _had_ killed him. The thought made tears come to her eyes, a dark pink flushing over her eyesight. Ironically, vampires cried blood.

Slowly, a different kind of life was coming to the man’s features again. The ghastly pale that cloaked his appearance would, unfortunately, remain that shade for eternity as other parts of him were restored. Hinata even noticed his eyebrow twitch once or twice.

“Sasuke,” she gasped out, not realizing that she had pretty much thrown herself on top of him as she felt movement from him. She was relieved that he’d survived without much of a hitch. A new feeling budded within her, one of a connection to this man. That, too, would last for as long as they could remember.

Sasuke, who was dragged out of his horrible dream, felt _alive_ again. But it was a different sort of energy that coursed through his rather empty veins, one that held so much potential. He could already feel his senses were heightened and increasing by the moment. Furthermore, his body was much more _looser_ since he could move much faster than he was able to as a human.

While Sasuke was becoming accustomed to his new body, there was an increasing agony that he felt spreading through his physique. It was probably because he was _so_ hungry and well, he was _dead_.

The truth was, his body was still changing and would not fully adjust to his new “dead” status until after a month. This pain would come and flow, ebbing when he was fed and grow almost unbearable if this need of his was neglected.

He felt a body upon him and knew exactly who it was without even having to open his eyes. _Her._ The lavender scent of her hair was unmistakable, as was the flushness of her breast against him. Furthermore, he just _knew_. There was something in him that he felt was tied to her soul, almost like a red-string of fate.

He could feel her body shake as tears wracked her smaller frame, which caused him to become concerned. Sasuke just wanted to hold her, but also devour her.

The newling’s hand moved up to brush through her soft locks, coaxingly. His other arm wrapped around her and held her close to him. Practically speaking, something told him that she had what he needed.

“Seems you succeeded, Hinata.” Sasuke’s ears twitched as he heard an unfamiliar voice. A male one. He didn’t particularly take a liking to that, but he would remain ambivalent. Though, there was something tugging within him to handle this situation--almost as though it were a feeling of possession over the woman in his arms. All these new feelings and sensations that was wracking through him was becoming incredibly overwhelming. Slowly, Sasuke was no longer being able to recognize himself.

The one the stranger referred to didn’t answer, as she was too focused on the embrace that Sasuke had her captured in.

“Let me know if you need any help. You know where to find me.” Naruto’s work here was done. Besides, he felt a little weird watching this newling hold Hinata like that. He couldn’t exactly understand why he felt that way.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared, and Sasuke finally opened his eyes once he realized the stranger had left. He grasped Hinata’s cheek gingerly and made her look at him.

“Sasuke, I--”

“Come closer.” His voice was demanding, something that Hinata had not imagined after being with while he was human. She got the vibes of gentleness, yet steady confidence when he was human. Now a raw and unyielding nature replaced these attributes of his, or so it seemed.

She followed his order, scooting closer to his face almost sheepishly, her body still pressed against his. His eyes, no longer a black but a crimson, stared into hers before he leaned in. His tongue dragged along her cheek to clean up the blood stain that her tears had left behind. Her blood was absolutely delicious, but he knew this would not be enough.

Interestingly, for a vampire and their newling, consuming one another’s blood was not as foul as it would be if two individual vampires were to try one another’s blood. It was not as filling as drinking from an actual human, but it would satisfy them temporarily. On the other hand, if one were to drink from another random vampire, the blood would taste particularly revolting, almost as if it were a biological defense mechanism against other vampires. It is the reason behind why cannibalism or draining of vampires by “unconnected” vampires is unheard of for the most part.

Hinata, thoroughly taken aback by this action, shuddered, her eyes falling shut as he performed the same action on her other cheek and up to her eye. She didn’t expect him to do such a thing, but the sudden intimacy made her want to practically melt.

“S-Sasuke--”

He was ignoring her calls, feeling she wasn’t being adamant enough since she wasn’t attempting to stop him. So, to escalate things further, he nipped at her neck, (with some difficulty since his fangs had barely grown in), until he broke skin, suckling the little blood he was able to get.

Hinata felt herself leaning her neck the other way to give him more room, finding his attempts to bite her somewhat cute, yet erotic. Just the thought of him touching her was enough, but for him to drink from her as if his very existence depended on it? It only sent more shudders down her spine.

Coupled with pain, Naruto had told her that he would be irrationally hungry for the next month or so. She was prepared to deal with this needy creature and knew Naruto and her other clan members would be of assistance.

Sasuke’s feeding continued for a few more minutes, drinking from her in content. Hinata slowly raised a hand up to run through his hair. Once she felt a small bout of lightheadedness, she gently pushed him back to indicate that was enough for now.

The new vampire had a hint of irritation on his face, but he was satisfied for now. He licked at his lips hungrily, his grip on her back strong.

“Sasuke...” she found herself repeating, her voice still soft and almost pleading. “I have a lot to explain to you.”

“Good. Because I was just about to ask.”

* * *

 The handsome brunette’s gaze was steady on the woman in front of him. Now, his face was nearly expressionless, but Hinata could tell many thoughts were running underneath his stoic exterior.

The two of them had relocated to Hinata’s lounging area, which was attached to her bedroom on the second level. It looked like something out of a period novel, and he could only guess this house and furniture was over a century old.

However, he needed to have this whole situation cleared up. Despite his initial touches of intimacy the two had shared after he woke up, he was undeniably pissed. He couldn’t remember clearly, but he recalled feeling sadness, betrayal, and anger before he had had that uncomfortable dream.

And now he was here, feeling more alive and powerful than he’d ever felt, in pain, and craving blood as if it were the only thing he ever needed.

Hinata sat with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her eyes not meeting the newling before her. She didn’t exactly know where to start. The more she started to reflect on it, the more selfish she realized that she’d acted. He had friends, family, _a life_. But she had taken that away from him and made him a bloodthirsty creature of the night.

Her anxiety was clearly expressed on her face as he went on to utter, “Well?”

She struggled with her words, but ended up saying, “I like you so much. That’s why I decided to...do this to you.” she dared herself to look over to him, and went on, “For the past few centuries, I’ve felt an... insufferable loneliness that I was desperate to rid myself of. So, when I saw you, I thought you were my solution. I felt something I hadn’t felt since I was a human when I saw you.” She felt so shy saying these words, yet cautious as she knew he was upset. “But I realize now how selfish it was for me to act this way. For one, I didn’t ask your permission. And you have your own family and friends that you can’t so easily return to anymore--”

“Stop.” It was too much information at once, and Sasuke already couldn’t think straight. To say he was pissed was now an understatement--he was absolutely _furious_. He slowly began to realize those feelings he had experienced during his time of death: despair, anger, betrayal. They were all coursing through him again.

If she weren’t another vampire (that he assumed was stronger and wiser), and if he didn’t hold feelings for her, he would’ve attempted to rip her head off.

“Selfish? Yeah...damn straight.” Feeling himself shaking from his anger, Sasuke stood up quickly, beginning to pace around the room.

“My life has changed so many times in the past few months that I’m utterly exhausted, and for once things were starting to go my way. I decided to take care of myself more, recuperate the relationship I have with my family, and set goals to further my future... but all of that was destroyed because of _you_.” he said that as if it the very being of Hinata herself were reprehensible, his eyes nearly violent as he glared at the woman. “You don’t even know me, and yet you took it upon yourself to kill me. You’re a fucking murderer...”

Hearing those words from Sasuke made her heart ache. _What had she been thinking?_ How was it for other vampires when they turned humans...was there an agreement? Did the human decide to become a vampire on their own accord? She never bothered to ask her other clansmen these questions because she felt she never would have considered doing it someday. Now here she was, and he seemed to _hate_ her.

In a normal scenario, Hinata would’ve started to cry again, but she felt her tears were unwarranted compared to the pain and confusion Sasuke was going through.

“You’re right...” The bluenette said softly, her demeanor deflated and defeated. Any more words she could possibly say would make things worse. She felt even an apology would be pointless.

Sasuke stared at her, his shaking not ceasing for a moment. If he were his old self, he’d slap her, shake her senseless, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Especially to her. He was much more above that level now anyways.

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I don’t care about your loneliness or anything of that sort.” He had decided that on the moment. Of course, he liked her a lot, but something like this was pretty much unforgivable. He expected to get over her very soon.

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but found no words. She wanted to say that he couldn’t leave so easily. There was so much for him to know before he went off on his own. Also, he couldn’t leave in such a vulnerable time anyways--their spiritual connection would bring hell to both of their lives if that were to happen.

But Sasuke clearly wasn’t in any mood to listen, so she refrained from saying another word.

“I’m assuming you don’t sleep in a coffin, so I’m sleeping in your bed tonight. Alone.”

He had already walked into her bedroom and made himself comfortable on her ornate bed with lush pillows, silk sheets, and even a canopy. His assumption was correct in the sense that vampires sleeping in coffins was now rendered a myth for the most part, except for when they were traveling vast distances.

Hinata stayed in her lounging area, laying across the sofa, her heart heavy. It hurt her to know that she had hurt Sasuke--actually she did _more_ than “hurt” him. She took his life away; everything he knew, his hopes and ambitions, and his relationships with others would cease to exist or be strained for who knows how long. And thinking about all of this made Hinata want to have the ability to turn back time, so she could’ve waited--at least until they were officially dating and had his approval. Or even, not at all.

She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut tightly to fight back any tears that threatened to escape her. This was probably the most detrimental thing she’d done to anyone.

Even from the distance, she could hear Sasuke’s accelerated yet steady breathing, realizing that he was trying to calm himself down. Or, he, too, was trying not to cry. Whatever the case was, his feelings were valid, and Hinata felt her own anguish was strictly out of guilt.

She tried to relax and close her eyes since her rest would be necessary for tomorrow.

* * *

 It felt like Hinata had only had her eyes closed for a couple moments when they shot back open upon hearing a concerning moan from the man in the other room. It sounded like he was in pain, his body audibly writhing back and forth in her bedsheets.

Without a second thought, she got up and immediately ran to his aid.

The man’s groaning and hissing did not cease, even when he glared in her direction, his eyes a brighter red than before and his fangs fully grown. Hinata was partially unsettled at how quickly he was developing.

“This...it’s all your fault. You put me through this pain,” he growled with a vengeance, wanting nothing more than to drain her of every drop of blood.

Hinata treaded carefully, not exactly scared of the man, but at the same time, wanting to calm him down. Naruto had given her a few tips and tools whenever a newling could get rowdy.

“I know,” she started to say, this time climbing the bed. Before Sasuke could even try to combat her, she was straddling the him and restraining his arms at his sides. He did not have the speed yet to catch all of this, and his squirming, which he attempted milliseconds later, made no difference in comparison to her strength. “But there’s nothing now I can do to reverse this. I apologize for putting you through pain and not asking your approval, but this is your reality now,” Hinata surprised herself by saying this all without a single waver in her voice. Perhaps, she was subconsciously getting worn from Sasuke’s constant blaming or she just finally got the guts to counter back at his guilt-tripping words.

She could see the blatant anger that seemingly grew on his features, but he had nothing more to say. She had successfully shut him up. Maybe she should use such methods often in other parts of her life.

“I can prepare you a mixture that’ll make this transition smoother for you...or we can wait until tomorrow night to hunt.” From the corner of her eye, she could see the pale blue of the outdoors, faintly shining through her thick shades. It was becoming morning. Fortunately, her shades were thick enough that the sunlight wouldn’t affect her or the young one in bed.

“Give me your blood. Now.”

“You’ll only get thirsty later on.”

“So what? I’m fucking dying right now,” _Funny for him to say that._

Hinata reluctantly pushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck on one side. This excited Sasuke tremendously and within milliseconds his teeth had sunk in.

Each time he fed from her, that feeling of desire would come back to her. Her hands would feel clammy despite her lack of ability to perspire, a feeling of heat gathering in her gut and southward. She admitted to herself that this made her quite horny.

But of course, she wouldn’t tell this to Sasuke. At least not so soon.

She allowed him to feed until she was light-headed, realizing this had happened much faster than the first time. Hinata pushed him back, watching how swiftly his tongue ran over his own lips to lick up the blood. Her mind could only wonder about what other things he could use his tongue for.

“Are you still in pain?” she asked softly, releasing her grip on the man’s arms.

He had relaxed by then, his anger subsiding, but his trust was still withdrawn. Sure, she was giving him the blood he needed for now; however, that didn’t change his situation. He didn’t like what he had become, and it would take much longer to come to terms with this.

“What’s it to you?” was all he answered, turning away towards the windows. His countenance was blank, but Hinata knew that he was still hurt and felt betrayed. She had to find a reason to make it up to him. To make him stay.

“I…” she started to say, “Because I care about you.”

He merely scoffed, not having the energy to engage in any more dialogue. “Get off me, please.”

She did as he requested and looked over at him morosely. With every passing second, her regret intensified.

Sasuke turned away from her, pulling the sheets up to his neck. Of course, he still felt bitter resentment towards her. But if he had to see those sad eyes again, his facade would have crumbled.

* * *

 Hinata slept longer and woke up some hours later. She went to the kitchen where she bloodletted herself into some vials, at least enough to sustain Sasuke if he were to wake up. Hunting would be crucial as her own levels were getting dangerously low and her appearance was beginning to show it.

Nonetheless she went out later in the morning and operated her shop for only a few hours until she returned in the late afternoon.

The vampire had considered to go to her usual place to feed from willing humans, but she wanted to hunt with Sasuke.

Often, she fed from animals near her home when she didn’t want to go through the hassle of dealing with humans. Quite frankly, Hinata _hated_ feeding in general. She loathed putting beings through pain for her own survival. As much as she needed blood and actually enjoyed the taste (particularly that of a fit human male), she hated the lack of morality behind it. Honestly, could she really have a gauge of morality when she was inherently inhuman?

She was about to approach the stairs when she sensed the male’s presence almost immediately.

He stood behind her and Hinata turned, naturally, a warm smile on her face. The vampire was genuinely happy to see him again.

“Sasuke, you can’t sneak up on me.”

A partially defeated look crossed his features at hearing that, but he only said, “I should have known. I have a few questions.” It was evident that his attitude had loosened up compared to last night. He still had intentions on leaving, but his entire being depended on her, at least right now. He needed to know a few things before he left.

Sasuke’s anger, though still valid, was diminished in an attempt to take advantage of what he could. Though he tried to ignore it, there was still a part of him that had intense feelings for Hinata...a part that could sympathize with her reasoning.

“I’ll be happy to answer them.” She slipped onto one of the sofas, promptly placing her hands in her lap.

Sasuke had decided to sit across from her, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined before his face. “So...is all the mirror and garlic bullshit true?”

She giggled immediately at hearing the myths that surrounded vampires. Really, those were created by vampires themselves, so they could easily be able to hide their identities.

“No, it’s not true. None of the other ones are true either except...the one about silver.” She tried to prevent a frown from crossing her lips. She really hated silver and the effect it had on her. Many painful memories were attached to it.

“What is it that I can or can’t do?”

“You’ve probably noticed already but your senses are heightened, and you can move very quickly. Your strength is also markedly more than when you were human.” she paused for a moment, to gather her thoughts. Then added, “You can’t go over a week without blood. You’ll start to age to how old you are physically...or you’ll just die, if you’ve recently been turned...” Hinata felt she needed to go out of her way to emphasize this, though it seemed Sasuke already had a needy appetite because of his newling status. “One more thing, you shouldn’t go out in the sunlight…at all. You do gather a limited resistance after years, but right now, you can’t at all.” She worried if she had forgotten something but felt she could always follow up later with more information.

He nodded. That made sense. He was shocked that he’d gone his whole life not knowing that these creatures that seemingly only existed in horror movies, gothic fantasies, and other Halloween entertainment, were _real_. He could only wonder how his brother would react if he knew of these creatures…

“What about the whole thing about vampires asking permission to enter someone’s home? Does that have any truth?”

“Mm, not really. But out of politeness and old traditional, some vampires still ask among themselves. Again, with humans, we don’t because they no longer do it themselves. They’d find it strange nowadays--most invitations are implied.”

He was absorbing all of this, finding it incredibly interesting. Though his old life had been taken away from him, this new life held many unknowns and things he could never do before. Throughout the day, he found it a goal to, perhaps, do what he wished to do as a human, but even better. Furthermore, he could take life at his pace since he couldn’t die.

Sasuke hadn't finished mourning his old self, but he did have a clearer conscience now.

“How long have you been living?” He decided to ask this out of pure curiosity.

“I’m six hundred twenty-one...” she admitted, a sheepish look on her face. Most vampires often lost count after a certain point, only estimating around centuries or semi-centennials. Hinata was a part of the rare few that counted each year diligently. She mainly did so to see how long it had been since the time she lost her true love…

“You’re ancient.” He remarked with a laugh, to which Hinata looked even more embarrassed.

“It’s…it’s not nice to comment on a lady’s age that way.” She tried to make a joke. “Most vampire men are quite polite.”

“So, you’re saying I’m not polite?”

“Well since you’ve turned, you haven’t been.”

Sasuke grinned a little, though recognizing the lack of comment he had towards that statement. It was true. He started to evaluate his own behavior quietly, but eventually muttered, “Thanks. That’s all the questions I have for now.” He was satisfied that his questions had been answered promptly and thoroughly. Surely, he’d have more later, but that would suffice. Hinata shook her head with another pleasant grin gracing her features. She was more than happy to help him in anyway. Deep within her, she felt a small jolt of hope, feeling that maybe Sasuke’s feeling towards her had softened now.

Perhaps she was correct since there was one last question on his mind.

“One last thing.” he started to say, rising from the seat he’d taken almost lazily.

By then, Hinata had risen from her seat and was walking towards the stairs. She planned on relaxing from the day and preparing for what was to come later that night.

“Yes?” Before she knew it, he was right in front of her. She had been standing in front of the wall, so Sasuke could easily rest a hand against it. Hinata had a faint look of surprise on her features, but she was amused, aware that he was really enjoying the supernatural speed that being a vampire granted him.

“Don’t vampires fuck better than humans do?”

The woman was taken aback by his question thoroughly, the shock clearly intensifying on her face. “Um...” She blinked rather dumbly, her mouth frozen partially open as she tried to come up with a good response to this. Well she already blew the part of not looking like an idiot in front of him once again. And she was _no_ virgin in the slightest, so why did she still feel so embarrassed answering such a question?

Well maybe it’s because he was _him_ and those beautiful eyes that were previously a dark onyx were now a soft crimson as he continued to peer into her face.

“Too embarrassed to answer, Hinata?” There was an ounce of joking in his voice. He took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. “I can easily find the answer to my question.”

His thumb reached up and brushed across her soft lips. Ever since he saw her that day, he’d wanted to taste her so bad.

“I-It depends...” she said in a tone barely above a whisper, a shudder running through her at his touch. Humans weren’t that bad from her perspective. Then again, Hinata had an optimistic opinion about pretty much everyone she encountered in that sort of context.

“Well, I want to see if I’ve became any better.” He murmured, tilting her head up a little more, staring at her lips hungrily.

His gaze remained intense and lustful and Hinata’s lips forming an ‘o’ shape out of flusteredness and lack of response. Before she could even utter a syllable, he leaned down and captured her lips. She gasped before she immediately began returning his kiss, placing her hands on his hips, and shyly pushing herself up against him.

Of course, Hinata wanted him, even if she would be too nervous to admit it verbally. In those days of longing for him to return to the shop, a good number of those daydreams hadn’t been so _innocent._

If he were human still, Sasuke would’ve wanted their first kiss to be more special. He would’ve probably kissed her delicately and carefully, wanting to savor the feeling of her soft lips on his own.

But now, he was doing the very opposite of that, his lips moving roughly against hers as he began to nibble at her bottom lip, taking each of her gasps and shudders as indications to proceed on with increasing fervor.

It seemed that changing into whatever that he was now awakened carnality within him, one he didn’t hold since his darker days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don’t kill me for ending the chapter like that lol . Besides, I’m probably going to edit the last scene and some other things here and there sometime in the future. I’m not as satisfied with this chapter as others ; ;
> 
> As always, please review and leave kudos. It really means a lot. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the longer wait. I’ve been working on a lot of things to post out in the New Year.
> 
> I also got the strong urge to edit the first four chapters so but my friends encouraged me to keep on going with what I have hhhh. I’m probably going to finish it and take it down after a while to give it the differences that I’ve been wanting for the beginning, but that won’t be for a while. Fear not!
> 
> Another fair warning, my writing style my be a bit different and inconsistent throughout the updates so bear with me, editing will come. Critique is always appreciated tho.

 

She didn’t expect him to feed on her like she were his prey, nor did she imagine it to happen all so soon. Hinata had visualized their first time to be sweet, intimate, and something the two of them could never forget. But here it was the opposite. She did not protest as she felt this was possibly the most reasonable thing she could capitulate to after changing Sasuke’s life so drastically. And she wasn’t directly opposed to what was going on, either.

The pale skin of her neck and breasts were covered in bite marks that had already began the healing process as her gasps and moans resounded throughout the room. Her red painted nails clawed into the skin of Sasuke’s back as he rammed into her, frantic groans escaping him with nearly each thrust. 

His eyes were a glowing crimson red that gazed into her lavender almost luminescent ones, clouded with lust and hunger as he moved his hips tirelessly and forcefully against her. He was moving quicker than any human could muster in such a setting, and Hinata could once again confirm that it was the one of the perks that vampires had over their human counterparts.

The two had relocated to her bed, where he opted to cradle her in his arms, her legs intertwined around his waist while grinding against his movements in his now dampened lap. She could move much faster and could easily dominate the male, but she felt no point. Sasuke had a bolstering ego in those moments, and she wouldn’t try to diminish that.

“Does it feel good?” He asked breathily, running his tongue lazily along her jawline.

“Y-yes..” she moaned out. She felt as though her body was alive, allowing her to release years of pent up sexual frustration. And she was  _ breathing.  _ Hinata had almost forgot to do so.

From Sasuke’s perspective, it was mind blowing. His libido felt more exuberant than it ever had, and his endurance was formidable. He wondered if there were humans out there that specifically wanted to bed with vampires.

Tingles and a familiar warmth knotted in his core, a deep grunt coming from his throat as he soon released, his body spasming against his lover’s, she, too, experiencing a similar effect.

“Never thought vampire pussy would feel that good…” he muttered lewdly in her ear, causing Hinata to hide her face in his shoulder, embarrassed by his blunt words.

“I’m...I’m glad you liked it…” she expressed softly, fingers kneading into his dark locks.

“Can you get pregnant from this?” He had placed her down on the bed, and Hinata moved to the confines of underneath her sheets, finally falling to the point in which she no longer had to breathe. Her raven-haired partner joined her, his chest still moved up and down in an effort to return to an equilibrium.

“No your sp-sperm is pretty much useless…”

Sasuke smirked at this fact. That was one less thing to worry about.

“You’re used to this, aren’t you?” he asked after a few moments passed.

“Used to what?” she asked with a sheepish smile, pulling the sheets up halfway to cover her face. She was oblivious to what he was specifically asking about.

He turned, smirking at her knowingly. Hinata looked back with wide eyes, blinking a few times.

“You know what I mean.”

“If..if you mean..sex with other vampires then…” she bit her lip, feeling shy all of a sudden and covered her head with the cover.

Sasuke laughed at the infantile action and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him again.

“Hinata, you confuse me.” he started to say, laying his head some on top of hers. “You’ve been alive forever and yet you remind me so much of a girls I used to speak to.”

He was meaning the more softer spoken high school girls he had been associated with. He would have never guessed this shy lady he was currently cuddling would be a creature of the night. Sasuke had been tricked well. He found himself doubting that other vampire women were as sweet and “pure” as her.

Finally over her shy fit, she pulled the blanket down, glancing up to his face.  

“How so?” she asked, curious. Hinata still did not know much about Sasuke.

“Just by how shy you are. I never would’ve thought a woman like you were a vampire.”

She dwelled on that some, laying into her pillow more. “I’ve heard that from people that have known me for centuries..” she started to say. “I don’t think I’ve changed much from when I was human.” However, she couldn’t know for sure. There was not a single person that has known her from her earliest vampiric days that was still alive. And whenever the bluenette thought of that,  _ he  _ would always come to her thoughts. She shut her eyes.

As if noticing her tenseness, Sasuke leaned his head more on her a bit. “What time were you born in?” He was no expert of history.

“You all call it Ashikaga era now.” she answered. So much had changed before her eyes; it was difficult for her to believe that there were actual people in her clan that were older than her.

“I was married to a peasant and had a beautiful daughter. They both were killed the night I was turned.” Hinata expressed this solemnly. “He was..so kind. I’ve never felt so loved by anyone before in my life.” she looked up at Sasuke, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to suppress any tears that could rise from her again. “You look so much like him…”

If Sasuke could remember, she had eluded to this last night. He started to regret going off on her the way he did.

“Maybe, reincarnation is a possibility.” He wasn’t going to say they were soulmates or anything, but there was no denying that there was some connection between the two of them.

Hinata’s eyes widened at that, “You think so?”

He responded with a nod, his hand slowly fingering her soft locks. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the two looking at one another, simply enjoying one another’s presence.

“I’m thirsty, again.” he said, his fangs sheathed.

“Sasuke-kun..could you wait a little longer? There’ll be a clan meeting soon.” With that she slipped out of bed, walking over to her armoire to get dressed.

Sasuke could not wait. He felt everything in his body was beginning to hurt, his thirst sparking a blind rage that he was failing to hold back with each passing moment.

He growled out of bitterness and pain, trying to refrain from attacking that beautiful neck of hers.

“Please…” he moaned out, his demeanor becoming reduced to that of a whiny child. The newling hated to be so depended on her, so needy of this substance that seemed so difficult to access.

Hinata was starting to doubt Naruto’s expertise. She had followed everything he’d said, and assumed that that would be enough. She was beginning to think that Sasuke’s bloodlust was excessive. She could not be blind to his pain.

Putting on a long black skirt with a loose white blouse, she moved back over to Sasuke, offering her neck. 

“I’m not going to look so great in the next few hours because I’m starving too but…”

He bit into her without a second thought, taking what he needed. She could feel herself degenerating, her energy sapped from her--therefore, it was perfect timing for a clan meeting.

They held a meeting weekly rotating the locations between clan members’ homes. It so happened that this week Hinata be hosting. Along with the members, human guests always came along, particularly vampire mongers, enough for each member to get their fill. And now that Sasuke was a new member, it would be a special event.

“You said something about a clan meeting?” he had asked with an upturned brow once he had finished feeding, hastily licking his lips.

“Yes. Most vampires are in clans. You’ll get to meet my closest friends.” she said this with a happy smile, the creases in her face seemingly intensifying as her youth was slowly being lost from her. Hinata walked to her vanity and began to do up her face.

“How many are there?”

“Hm. Seven, including me. We’re one of the smaller ones. By the way, I have something for you to wear in my armoire.” What he was wearing prior would not cut it.

Sasuke didn’t know how to feel about the imminent meeting. Now there were others he had to meet? He was nervous, unaware of how they would perceive him--how this vampire life was for others.

* * *

The clock struck midnight, the noontime for vampires. Hinata had by then cleaned herself up and was tidying up her living room. Sasuke, still not having adjusted to being nocturnal yet, was sleeping in her bed.

A firm knock was heard as she was busy polishing one of her tables. Before even having to check the door she knew it was. Only one clan member would bother coming to her home this early anyways.

“N-Naruto…” she had opened the door seconds later.

The blond waltzed into Hinata’s home without a further greeting, making himself comfortable on one of her sofas.

She closed the door behind him, a sheepish grin on her face. She was used to such treatment by the impulsive vampire, and she didn’t really mind it anymore.

“Where is he?”

“Ah, Sasuke-kun? He’s sleeping right now..”

“Still not used to the changes huh?” he fidgeted with one of the clocks she had on a side table. “Tonight’s going to be a welcoming party for him. He won’t get a lot of rest.”

She nodded, going back to her current task at hand. “I...I have a question, Naruto-kun.”

“Sure Hinata, what is it?”

“Sasuke...he’s...acting a bit strange.”

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat, surprised. “How?”

“His fangs are already fully grown, and his bloodlust is excessive.”

“ _ How  _ excessive?”

“What I give to him is never enough.”

The male was not ignorant to how worn and tired Hinata was. He had seen her often enough that the effects of makeup no longer hid her true appearance from him. Something in him found himself sympathizing and wanting to comfort her.

“That is a bit strange.” He was an expert on the matter. He had changed a number of people over the centuries he’d been alive. Even his clan members thought he was doing it a bit too much. But Naruto always had his heart on his sleeves. After his long relationship with Hinata had ended in failure, he found himself trying to find her in everyone he came across. And he had failed on that front, too.

It was fair to say that his feelings for her had not quite faded just yet.

And as he watched her try to clean for their upcoming clan meeting, he found himself longing for her. Wanting to coax the stress off of her lovely features, feel along her hands and shoulders, and tell her it would all be okay.

“Do you want me to help you?” He asked after a couple moments of silence.

“I’m just about finished.” she responded, mainly because she was wary of extensive contact with the blond, as well as burdening him in anyway. His steady feelings for her were clearly visible to her.

* * *

Sasuke was hearing all the commotion downstairs as he stood behind the door that would lead him out of Hinata’s bedroom. Dressed in a white blouse and black bottoms to match his lover, he would look stunning to any person. However, he couldn’t help but feel nervous despite being a generally confident man. He found himself wondering and doubting if these vampires were as kind and accommodating as Hinata had been.

“Sasuke-kun?” her voice was soft and directly outside of the door. Before Sasuke could make a motion to grab the knob, she opened the door slowly, her face peeking some into the room, flashing the man a soft smile. “Everyone’s waiting to see you.”

“Yeah…” he said lowly, straightening up his posture, hating to be seen in such an inferior light, but seeing her face lifted his spirits. “I’m ready.” He was not. At least not mentally.

The older vampire blinked once before holding out her soft hand. “It’ll be alright. Everyone’s really kind. I promise.”

Sasuke glanced down and with a soft scowl, grabbed her hand. He really just wanted this entire experience to be over with.

So he walked with her hand and hand down the rather regal looking staircase.

The vampires that were chattering seconds before paused their conversation and stared at the couple, though many were eyeing the raven-haired man.

Sasuke looked down eyeing each and every one of the individuals with obvious scrutiny in his eyes.

There was a gray haired man, donning a mask that obscured most of his face that spoke first. “Sasuke, isn’t it?” he raised a hand in greeting, a smile apparent on his face as indicated by his eyes. “Welcome.”

Sasuke nodded once in acknowledgement as he took a seat next to Hinata.

“Introductions everyone?” A tan man with a scar across his nose spoke. “I’m Iruka. The second oldest in our clan, behind Kakashi.” he averted his gaze to the man who previously spoke, grinning endearingly.

“As Iruka so kindly said, I’m the oldest and the clan head. Kakashi.”

“Hey, I’m Ino!” a dangerously beautiful blond chimed in next. She was sitting on the opposing couch, stroking a man’s hair, who was laying his head in her lap. He was obviously human.

“I go by Tenten.” The other female vampire spoke, her eyes a soft inviting brown that could easily change to a red in certain lights. She gave off quite a friendly aura compared to the other’s in the room.

“And I’m Naruto.”

Sasuke’s eyes quickly darted to the blond male. His voice was incredibly familiar to him, and then it dawned on him that it was  _ him _ . Though he was beaming a bright smile, his eyes clearly emotive and friendly, Sasuke found that he did not trust him.

Hinata noticing the intensity of Sasuke’s gaze on Naruto, she nudged him once, a gentle prod for him to be polite.

“Nice to meet you all.” He muttered.

“Where is Shino-kun?” Hinata asked, noticing the silent man, who always wore shades, was not present.

“He’s bringing more of our entertainment.” Kakashi responded with a joyful lilt in his tone.

“Entertainment?” Sasuke whispered questionably in her ear.

“Humans,” she responded to him in a hushed tone, placing a hand over his.

Such a subtle motion, caused Naruto to twitch in Sasuke’s peripheral. Seeing this, Sasuke promptly returned the hand holding, cupping her hand in his.

Chattering ensued over the clan members, and Naruto had made his way over to the two lovers, though his eyes were trained on Sasuke this time around.

“Sasuke-san, how are you fairing?”

The brunet instinctively raised an eyebrow at his questioning and turned away, a short pain was felt on his palm from his lover encouraging him to be polite.

“I’m fine. Just hungry.” A gruff mutter came from the newling, indicating his grumpiness.

Naruto felt miffed at his impoliteness, and it took all in him to not jerk Sasuke’s collar and intimidate him.

“We all are. Our food is on its way.” His voice still remained friendly, almost boisterous, as he spoke with the man.

“Not quick enough..” he uttered under his breath, which was not missed by the ears of Naruto or Hinata.

Sasuke’s eyes were trained on the human that was being coddled in the blonde woman’s lap. Ino’s eyes met with his, soft, almost tempting, though Sasuke was aware that this human was hers. He would not pounce on him.

Regardless, his self control was slipping from him by the second as pain racked his body, his bloodlust running wild.

“Well—“ before Naruto could finish his sentence, the newling’s maw was already clasped to his neck, drinking his blood. In mere milliseconds, a taste akin to rotting flesh, staleness, and perhaps, death overwhelmed his senses, and Sasuke withdrew in disgust.

Naruto, annoyed by such an action had pinned the man down in a flash to the couch in front of him, attracting the attention from the other members. Everyone began to gawk at the small scene that unfolded.

“You got some nerve,” he growled, his cerulean eyes having transitioned to a red.

“Naruto please…” Hinata had tugged once at Naruto’s arm, but the male was unflinching. Not even the voice of the one who cared for the most would stop him now. He had to put this runt in his place.

Sasuke, unable to move underneath the older vampire’s grip, simply snarled back at him, spitting some of the blood in his face. That was the last straw, and the blond was just about to strike him until, “Naruto,” Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder, appearing quicker than most of them could see.

The older vampire exhaled, yanking the blond off of the newling. “You can’t let your temper overtake you like that.”

“But this asshole needs to learn the rules!”

Sasuke was trying to collect his thoughts as he sat up, confused as to why the man’s blood tasted so awful.

“S-Sasuke…” Hinata, once again, realized there was some important details she had failed to discuss with him.

Pride and embarrassment overwhelming him, the raven-haired man stood up and stalked out of the room.

The rest of the clan members did not know how to feel, but most of them attributed his misbehavior to Hinata’s novice teaching and sirehood. They sympathized with her.

Their wandering eyes were not missed by the female as she got up and pursued Sasuke, finding him in the neighboring hallway, pacing back and forth vigorously.

She hesitated at first, thinking carefully over her words, before she spoke, “I-I had failed to tell you that you can only bite me and humans.”

His pacing stopped, his eyes looking up at her, accusatory. Pained.

“You forget to tell me a lot of things.”

“This is my first time doing such a thing before!” Her voice had raised, mainly against her will, as she looked down at the ground then, already blaming herself for his misconduct. She was already tired of the constant blaming, but to involve her clan members too? It was becoming too much. Hinata could hardly uphold her saintliness in terms of her emotions.

“Yeah. It’s a shame that I’m your first.”

She didn’t know what those words meant as she looked up at him again, the pale pink glassiness apparent in her eyes. God, she hated seeing him so upset now.

“They all were looking at me, like I was some pathetic child…” he was shuddering as he spoke, his fists balled up. “And I feel like I’m dying all over again. I’m so hungry and yet no one can help me.”

Sasuke looked over to her then, an unusual look on his face. One she hadn’t quite seen before. “I’m leaving here.”

Before he ascended the back stairwell, Hinata gripped onto his shirt. Words failed her as she was clueless at this point to how to correct such a situation.

The man glared at her and snatched his arm away, walking upstairs to her room to gather his things. Before he could do anything, he was greeted with Kakashi, the man’s arms crossed over his chest as he stood in front of the door.

“Going somewhere, little one?”

“Out of my way.” He made a motion to turn the knob, but Kakashi blocked his hand before he could get to it.

“You’re causing Hina-chan quite a lot of troubles, aren’t you?”

Sasuke bristled as he stood in his spot, eyebrows arched, eyes glowing red. He didn’t want to answer to this man. What gave him the right?

“Well, here’s what’s going to happen. I tie you up, and you enjoy the party, the party that we’re throwing  _ for you _ . And then you get your feeding last since you decided to attack poor Naruto.”

His teeth clenched at that last condition, a throb resounding through his whole body because of the pain.

“Finally, you have to promise me that you’ll stop hurting Hinata. She’s truly trying her best. You don’t even know the half of it.”

The younger vampire said not a word, simply staring at the white-haired male. “Answer me.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxing. “Whatever.” It was as though everyone was only trying to control him. Like he was a pet unaccustomed to having a will of his own.

“Perfect. Now let’s head back down.”

The two returned downstairs, meanwhile, everyone seemed concerned with Hinata.

“Was he like this from the start?” Ino was whispering to her, to which her response was a short nod of the head.

“I think this is the worst thing I’ve done in my lifetime. I should’ve waited.” She responded shamefully.

Naruto was sitting next to her, offering a small caress on her back in comfort. “It’s my fault for encouraging you.” He muttered lowly, his own eyes downcast.

“Well we’ll have to work with him the best we can,” Iruka offered a more optimistic view in the midst of such a somber conversation. “We’re here to help, you know. And we can’t all rebuke him just yet.”

“The party boy’s returned.” Kakashi’s flippant tone was heard and everyone turned. His hand gripped the back of Sasuke’s neck, and the vampire simply looked elsewhere, his pride in the dirt.

Everyone readjusted themselves about the room, Hinata now sitting across of Sasuke. Only every few moments did she try to steal a glance in his direction. He did not try to meet her gaze.

About half an hour passed and the doorbell rang again. The hostess rose and answered the door, a warm smile on her face as the remaining clan member had arrived, a couple vampire mongering humans in tow.

Shino was stiff as he willed himself to ignore the persistent caresses and dirty whispers that the humans were giving him as he walked inside.

“Oh! The entertainment’s arrived.” Kakashi announced cheerfully, everyone else expressing their excitement.

Sasuke was practically trembling in his seat, and before he could even think of moving, Naruto grasped tightly onto his shoulder.

A glare was shot in the blond’s direction, to which he ignored unflinchingly. “Are they ready?” He asked Shino, his eyes focusing on the human female that was brought along, finding her appealing in more ways than one.

“They knew what they were getting into. Of course, they’d like a few favors as well.” Such favors often included sexual ones.

Music started up from the archaic phonograph in the corner and the real fun began.

The humans that had been brought along entertained, often through erotic dancing, frolicking, and whatever other things they would try to do to keep the immortals interested. Some other clans would immerse themselves in full-on orgies, but this clan was a bit more mild natured.  Kakashi and Ino seemed to enjoy the humans’ efforts, however the other vampires simply did not care too much.

Hinata was chatting with Tenten about something while Naruto stayed by Sasuke’s side, much to his disapproval.

“Are you going to guard me the whole time?” The raven-haired male asked, glancing up at the older vampire.

“I pretty much have to, thanks to your actions earlier.” Naruto grumbled, though his eyes were focused on Hinata.

“Tch.” Sasuke said, his eyes closing in annoyance.

After a while the humans sank down onto the couches, enveloped in exhaustion, though this was the time when the vampires would bear their fangs and feed.

Kakashi took his feedings first, slowly conceding to his partner Iruka. They fed until a human was lulled into unconsciousness and moved on to the next one.

Hinata quietly insisted that she feed from the young male, that being her preference.

Sasuke watched onward broodingly, immature thoughts of whether they would leave enough for him or not came to his mind. He could not help feeling this greedy. However, he was not blind to the vitality that came to his girlfriend’s features again. She was as beautiful as the first time he’d laid eyes on her; however, he still held his feelings of resentment.

After Naruto fed, the last human, a woman in her mid-twenties, looked up at Sasuke wearily, so much of her blood already sapped from her body.

“Take your bite, honey,” she attempted to say flirtatiously, her hand dragging along Sasuke’s clothed chest.

He said nothing and bit at her lithe neck aggressively, a soft moan coming from her. It was as if the taste of her blood caused an explosion of pleasure and other sensations to overcome Sasuke. He was in a sort of euphoria, her blood tasting dramatically better than that of his sire, and he could only wonder what other humans would taste like.

He felt her grow weak in his arms as he continued his suckling, feeling a grasp on his shoulder, which he did not respond to.

“Careful, you’ll kill her.” It was Kakashi.

Sasuke’s eyes shot open, and it took all in him to pull back. His hunger had barely been satiated, but he would not allow himself kill to anyone. Even with all the anger he was holding within him.

He briskly licked at his lips and rose up, Naruto asking, “Better?”

“Hardly.” He wanted much more. So much more.

After the feeding, Ino and Shino watched over the unconscious humans and everyone else considered taking their leave after a few more hours.

In the meantime, Hinata had wandered back over to Sasuke, sitting by him, not saying much of anything. She didn’t know what to say, not knowing what that wouldn’t rub Sasuke the wrong way. Soon they would be left alone, and she would have to speak up.

She had broken away eventually to bid her clan members goodbye, planning to meet them the following week. 

“You want me to stay behind and help clean up?” It was Naruto who offered her this.

“Hm. I think I’ll be okay. Thank you, Naruto-kun.”

“Don’t lose faith.” Was his parting words before he left.

“We’ll have to send them to the  _ clinic _ .” Ino told her next, referring to the humans that had been drained of a large amount of their life force.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Hinata offered.

“No, we got it. Take care of him.” Shino responded, obviously referring to Sasuke as if he were some naughty boy.

Once they left, perhaps in the nick of time as the sky was beginning to turn a light blue, she shut the door and expelled a soft sigh.

“Did you…did you enjoy it?” She had the guts to ask him, though she knew he didn’t have a perfect time.

“Not really.”

She expected such a response, biting her lip. “I’m…sorry.”

“I’m going to bed.” Hinata watched as he started up and walked upstairs to her room.

There was nothing else that could possibly be done. Maybe she was a coward for giving up on him so easily, but Hinata was so trapped in her own guilt that she couldn’t think of a solution otherwise.

She busied herself by fixing up the place, trying to think of other things besides the man that she was sure she’d fallen in love with. Her conscience hadn’t been clear since she’d changed him. Heck, if it wasn’t him, then it was her human lover that had passed centuries ago.

Hinata often loathed how humans idealized vampires as being the perfect beings, blessed with immortality and a thousand chances at love and a change of lifestyle. Because of her unfortunate luck, she felt that such stereotypes were horribly, horribly wrong. Instead, she had been met with eternal grief and unhappiness. Immortality to her was a curse.

After about an hour of tidying up her downstairs to its normal spotless state, she headed upstairs, discovering Sasuke asleep in her bed once again. At first, she considered joining, but she decided against it. Instead, she took her bath, clothed herself in her sleepwear, and slept on one of her couches.

* * *

Before she’d came upstairs, Sasuke had set the motions for his departure the next night. The clan meeting had been a drag on his spirit, but most importantly his pride. He didn’t feel comfortable or welcome in this little  _ cult _ .

Most importantly, his feelings towards Hinata were complex. He was tired of the mental gymnastics that their bond was creating within him, and he felt cutting it all of would be the best choice.

Besides, he needed to go back to his home anyway.

He dug through his discarded pants and fished out his cellphone. Sasuke clicked at the home screen but to no avail. It was completely dead.

His first thought was to call his eldest brother, which was what he had intended to do. Unforunately, that would not be possible at the moment.

Slipping into bed he struggled to fall asleep his thoughts too cluttered. The newling was still awake even when he heard the door to the bedroom open. Knowing it was her, he tried to remain still and appear asleep so there was no interaction. And he was relieved when she did not join him, either.

He was planning out the details of his departure when he had fallen asleep. In his dreams, which he would not recall when he awoke, Hinata had been in each and every one.

* * *

Later that day, the female vampire had left for work and errands, leaving Sasuke alone in the large fortress.

He hadn’t awoken until later, gradually adjusting to the abnormal sleeping pattern. In the kitchen, she’d left him a few vials a blood, to which Sasuke devoured all in one sitting.

Even that hadn’t been enough.

From inside, he watched until the sun set behind the trees and the horizon. Then he would set out.

His ears twitched as he detected a vehicle pulling up outside.

Panic ran through him as he looked around quickly. His only option was the window. Zipping up his jacket and grabbing his bag, he slid up the window and hopped out.

Risky move on his part, as Sasuke thought he would hurt himself as soon as he saw how far the ground was. However, he landed perfectly on his two feet, unscathed and not in pain. If he were human, that wouldn’t have been the case.

“Sasuke-kun!” Her call disrupted his plans temporarily, and he stopped, not turning to look at her. He didn’t want to see her face and barely wanted to acknowledge the hurt that was clear in her voice.

“You’ve kept me here long enough.” He said.

Hinata stared at his back, tears welling up in her eyes, but she would not run after him. No more. If he wanted to leave that bad, she had no right to keep him there. Her own pride was becoming bruised in this tug of war, yet Hinata didn’t have the heart to discipline him nor treat him like a toy. He had a right to his own thoughts, decisions--something that she had changed dramatically against his will.

“There’s…still some things you need—“

“I’ll figure out on my own!” He snarled, looking back at her then, a glare in his eyes.

“B-But now that you’re i-in a clan, th-things are different..” The more she spoke, the weaker her voice became, knowing her pleas were pointless.

“I don’t want to be part of your shitty clan.”

Her eyes widened, at such harsheties at describing her eternal friends, but she quickly conceded to that fact. She knew why he felt that way. Things had started off on the wrong foot with Naruto, but other than that, everyone was happy to have him there. Even if Iruka and Kakashi had suspicions on the young vampire’s conditions, they were only out of concern.

“I’m sorry…” was all she could muster to say, her hand clutched to her chest as she looked down.

Perhaps, it was for the best.

Even if she knew the bond between the two of them was strong and dictated that their paths would cross again. Still, it didn’t make this situation any more peaceful for the two of them. Parting from one another would be an absolute hell. This was something Sasuke would figure out on his own, as Hinata knew any more words from her would be dismissed.

The man did not respond to her and kept walking. “So long.”

Of course, it was cold of him to part from her in such a way, but it was for the best. That’s at least what he thought in the current moment of time.

The last thing Hinata saw of him was his form disappearing in the trees, a loud sob racking her body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Also I didn’t edit this chapter as thoroughly as I usually do so sorry if there’s a ton of typos.
> 
> The original draft of this chapter was going on to like 7k so this is the first half. The other half once finished will be the next chap, though it might be slightly shorter than usual. We’ll see~
> 
> As always, please review and/or leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! Of course, I have a lot in mind for this story. There’s still a few parts I’m not so proud of, so this will get edited some time in the future. 
> 
> I also want to add that yes, the farmer and the vampire are actual characters from the Naruto universe, and will soon be revealed later. It’s actually kind of significant…? Speculation is allowed. *wink wonk*
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
